I love my brother
by watermelonleader
Summary: She always loved her elder brother, as she grew older; her love for him grew as well. Will it stay innocent or will it grow into something darker.


Two

I love my brother. At first, I didn't really understand what that meant…I never at the time understood my feelings or what my heart was telling me. I knew, however, that he cared about me, maybe more than anything else. It seemed he was always there for me when I needed it, not usually when I wanted it but always…always when I needed it. I remember flying a kite, it was so yellow and bright, just as a bright as the sun in the sky. Just as yellow as the Himawaris dancing to the wind that guided my kite happily so. I remember feeling sad, my kite had just crashed into a tree; a towering, intimidating tree. The shadow that it casted engulfed me, mocking me as if it dared me to run away like I always do. Defeat…that's the feeling that swarmed me as I stared at the kite imprisoned amongst the branches, the wind struggling to free it from its captor. I wanted to be brave, I wanted to venture up the tower of wood, I wanted to free my friend from its cage, to finally be the prince of the ever after. Fear…that's what kept me away, the thought of dropping so high, making a mistake after being so close to my resolution. Its what made me hang my head in shame, what makes me drop to my knees and cry, what makes me run home to my prince every day. Seeing that this day is no different, I retreat to my castle where my prince happily accepts my quest. We arrive at the tree, I look up to see the kite still trapped, not giving up as easily as I have. Hope…that's what embraces me when I look at my prince, it holds me tighter as he returns my gaze with a toothy grin.

"Don't worry hima-san" he gleams as he rubs his hand through my short, violet hair "your oni-chan is here to save the day!" He roared as he raised his fist toward the tree like it were a battle cry. I watched in awe as he initiated his endeavor up the tower, his limbs knowing exactly which branch to cling and which one to avoid. As he ascended, his body became less visible, his grunts becoming more distant. My mind darkened, if he falls he will be hurt, it will be my fault, all because I wanted my kite. Why am I so selfish, im such a coward, I should've done it myself he doesn't deserve to be hurt. I felt like crying, that's all I knew to do as I stood there helpless, waiting for my prince to return safe and sound from the unnecessary burden I forced upon him. Sorrow…that's what chokes me as my mind is flashed with sights of my wounded brother, never finishing the battle I drafted him into. My face soaks as I find myself at my knees, begging anything to keep my brother safe, to not let my mistake be his last. I heard a well-timed chuckle, as if kami itself couldn't help but laugh at my despair. I raised my head, to find my brother smirking, my companion snuggled under his arm, tattered but safe.

"You don't have to cry ya know" his smile never leaving his surface "Im the best there ever wa- ooof." I buried myself into him, wrapping my arms around him as my legs had no hope of rising on their own. I lost track at how many times I told him sorry, promising to be brave like you as I rubbed my face deeper into his shirt, trying to stop the overflowing tears. He returned the hug, allowing me to relax into him, letting him hold my weight up, letting the embrace wash away my fears that stain my sight, that cloud my judgement every opportunity it gets. Boruto…he's the one that breaks the chains that ground me, he's what halts my pulsating anxieties, the one that repairs my broken dam. Of course, he was gonna be okay, nothing ever could stop my brother as if fear was just a myth to him, a monster that could never touch him. My tears stop at the thought of my brother always returning to me with his radiant smile, a similar attempt forming upon my surface. I felt his arms wrap under my legs as I elevated, I looked up from his chest to his blue orbs unknowing of the smile that sewed my lips. He beamed right back "Long walk hima-san, you can sleep ya know," I didn't want to, I wanted to walk, to not burden my prince anymore, to at least give him a shoulder he can rest upon. His warmth hushed my thoughts as my body nuzzled against him without my consent, burying my face into his tear-stained shirt while shutting my eyes. His cradle tightened, his affection guiding me to my own universe as I began to forget the troubles that stalked me. My smile grew wider as I felt a cheek tenderly nuzzle against mine for a moment before sleep overtook my psyche.

I love my brother, one day I will mean to him what he means to me, I will be the one he looks to when he needs strength, the light that illuminates his darkest times, the prince in his happily ever after, and one day I will mean to him what he means to me.


End file.
